Katherine's Fun Chapter 1
by vampirelover469
Summary: Katherine messes with the originals.


"Well then, which one are you?" Kol said as he strutted through the room filled with some familiar faces. He was walking towards the doppelganger he just wasn't sure which girl is was; Katherine or Elena.

The girl looked up to him and smirked " why don't I give you a clue to help you out?" Kol smiled wondering what was going to happen. She walked up to him and trailed her hand across his chest, he watched her hand thinking either of them would do that. The girl suddenly disappeared and Kol mumbled to himself " Katherine…" He then smiled again thinking 'this would be fun.' Katherine was thinking the same. She was outside waiting for him to try find her, Katherine enjoyed the chase, this one was going to be more fun though.

Minutes later Kol followed to find her, he saw her sat on the wall near by, " Finally, I was thinking you weren't going to come find me" she smiled.

"How could I leave a pretty little thing alone for so long" Kol smirked back at her. Katherine grinned surprised by his reply " If that's what you think then I guess I should make this more fun, with the chase for you" She smiled once more and started to run away at human speed. She stopped about 10 minutes later quite far away from where she was, she was now in the woods. Katherine sat on a rock and waited for a little. Suddenly she stood and turned around to find Elijah behind her, "Elijah…" She gasped and whispered. " Hello Katerina, please do stop the little games with my brother Kol" Katherine then smirked acting normal again. " oh, you're not jealous are you Elijah? I could easily play them with you if you'd like" She bit her lip lightly awaiting his answer. Elijah smirked and calmly replied " I think I'll have to pass on the offer for now Katerina, maybe another time if you're still alive." She took a step back " I'm sure I would be more fun alive Elijah and you know that. You used to chase me. Remember" she paused and smiled " You gave me all attention. I think I miss that you" Elijah smiled " well then, give me reason to want you on my mind again and maybe it'll happen again" he then disappeared.

Seconds after Elijah left, Kol shouted down from a tree to Katherine " I think my brother there likes you Miss Pierce" he smirked awaiting her reply, " Well you keep following me too, so I'm guessing you do too." Kol jumped down in front of her " Like I said, you are a pretty little thing, the chase for you is entertaining and you pissed off both my brothers for years, despite Elijah wanting you still. I wouldn't of

said I like you just yet though, love" Kol smiled as she bit her lip looking at him, and chuckled as she shock her head and leaned against a tree in front of him. Avoiding eye contact with Kol she spoke " What makes you think he wants and wanted me any way?" Kol gently replied " Well you would be dead if he didn't want you for something and he's not violent or snappy with you. He thinks you're teasing him, but you know he's teasing you. You don't know what or who you want though, I can really see that" Kol watched Katherine as she became a little surprised that he already knew her so well. " For some one who has just met me they seem to know a lot. How?" She looked at him curiously " Well your body language is mostly how for you. You bite your lip, which shows you're interested by the person whom you are with or talking to; you've done that with both me and my brother. And you keep running away from me, but not in a scared way, you enjoy being chased by the guys you liked. As I've heard you did with the Salvatore brothers when they were both humans." He paused and chuckled " You wanted my brother, when he wanted you, then you wanted both the Salvatore's after you turned and ran from both of my brothers. And now…" Kol stood in front of her and put one of his arms above her on the tree, and smiled as she looked up at him " Now, you want me and Elijah" Katherine closed her eyes after he said that. " You sound so cocky and self-centred at the moment, Mr Mikaelson" Katherine smiled opening her eyes again, she then took Kol by surprise and pushed him against another tree near by, she whispered in his ear seductively, " But by you saying that and following me, makes me see that you're interested and want me, no matter how I feel. You're trying to charm me and make me more interested than I am" she kissed his cheek and side of his neck once and whispered again " Show me what you want properly, then you could get it." Katherine smiled and pulled away from Kol, then disappeared leaving him there alone, this time he wasn't going to follow "Shit, she's one smart… and seductive girl, this ones gonna be entertaining"

* * *

A couple of hours later Kol returned to the Mikaelson Mansion to find Rebekah sat on the sofa with Klaus in the chair opposite, he smirked as he walked in and Elijah entered the room, " Family meeting or something?" Rebekah looked up at Kol looking pissed off " Stop messing with that bitch Kol!" Klaus chuckled lightly as she was talking. "Shut it, Nik" She snapped back at Klaus "Little sisters shouldn't snap at the people who have the weapon to kill them near by"

Elijah sighed as Kol joined in, "Seriously stop with the death threats Nik, She's the one you kept with you for all them years, surly you can live with her by now." Klaus shock his head, "Just listen to her yourself, stop messing with Katerina" Kol smirked interested. " Why do you all actually care?"

Elijah stayed quite and just watched. As no one answered Kol scoffed and walked off "Fine then." Elijah soon followed behind him, " You like her don't you?" Kol stopped looking at his brother " I don't have a thing for her I just want to know more about her, she's quite intriguing. But you already know that" He smirked as he finished talking and watched Elijah think of a reply. " That information is for me to know, little brother. She seems to be able to read us both though" Elijah walked off leaving Kol there, he then mumbled to himself " that seems very true"

* * *

Kol awoke the next morning to find Katherine sat on his waist looking down at him, he smirked jerking his hips up as he stretched. "Ah now I like you Miss Pierce, its nice to be woken up by a good looking thing sitting on me" he grinned looking up at her, she then slowly leaned down " well then I guess you were right" She kissed him gently and smiled and he kissed her back and rolled her onto his bed.

A couple of minutes later Elijah woke to the sound of a girl giggling, he knew it wasn't Rebekah and since she was the only girl that lived there he knew Klaus or Kol had a girl round. He shock his head and got up and dressed, drunk a blood bag quickly and headed out to the town.

About half an hour later Elijah found Klaus flirting with Caroline in the grill, and he knew that it was Kol with the girl. He watched Klaus and Caroline for a little and chuckled lightly as she kept trying to avoid him but knew he knew she did have feelings for his brother, she just wasn't showing yet.

Klaus stood with Caroline and persistently kept asking her to come with him, "You do know this is an easy way at the moment. I can easily do the hard way on you and that way you don't actually have a choice" He done his charming smirk at her and she watched him " Why do you think I'd want you Klaus? You've hurt the people I love and care for so much" Klaus took a little bit of time to think and then replied " I've been trying to get what I needed and I've helped some people on the way. I'm sorry for your friends getting hurt but I needed them" Caroline scoffed and turned away from him.

* * *

Katherine gasped a little as Kol kissed her neck lightly and run her fingers through the hairs on the back on his head, Kol smiled against her skin and pulled back, saying quietly " So what exactly was I right about Miss pierce?" Katherine smiled and took a breath " Everything you said to me, about what I do and have done. I do enjoy the chase of the guys I like and know like me, one thing you didn't mention though which I know you already know, is that I tease the guys that show me signs of them liking me." Kol smirked and laid back on his bed, closing his eyes again, Katherine then climbed on top of him and began to unbuckle his belt. He opened one eye as he knew what she was doing "somebody wants to get into my pants" Kol joked at her, Katherine smiled " that's one way to put things, but I know you want mine off. So I guess we're even"

"touché Miss Pierce" Kol rolled her back onto his bed and quickly ripped all her clothes off, looked her up and down as she smiled. " I'm going to go get a blood bag, then I'll carry on" Kol smirked and jumped out of his bed, Katherine put his covers over her "Now that's teasing Mr Mikaelson" Kol smirked and stuck his head in the door and replied " I know," he winked and carried on and left her there. Katherine laid there and shock her head "Damn originals," She quietly said to herself, she jumped as she noticed Elijah sitting in a chair in the corner of Kol's room. "What are you doing here Elijah?" Katherine said as she covered herself. Elijah stayed calm and watched her "I live he…" but before he could finish his sentence she butt in " I meant in your brother's room"

"Well I could ask you the same thing Katerina" Elijah smirked a little awaiting her reply. " Let me guess your jealous?" Katherine then got on her hands and knees, still holding onto the covers and smiled as Elijah stared, then she knew he'd be easy to seduce " I'll play with you later, Kol's head is easier to get into and he seems fun for the moment." Elijah then leaned forward to her and looked into her eyes and smirked "Have fun with my brother then, one thing though. I don't get played Katerina and I don't plan on another doppelganger to do it to me now." He then got up and left the room, while Katherine watched as him and Kol cross paths.

" I'm not making you and your brother fight am I?" Katherine said to Kol sweetly trying to be innocent. "Stop being innocent Katherine. Doesn't suit you and if you wanted to get with one of us being innocent wouldn't get you very far."


End file.
